eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Seers of Darkness
The Seers of Darkness were an organized group of Yokai and practicioners of Occultery focused on serving the interests of all Yokai. During their prime, they were stationed at the Northeastern Bygonegrove woodlands in a peninsula the locals grew to call'' the ''Yokai Woodlands. They took refuge in an abandoned citadel, and established it as their home. Very little is known about the Seers of Darkness outside rumors and hearsay. Some say the Seers worked closely with the Phasma Nox. Others suggest that the Seers of Darkness never existed as an organization, but just served as a collective voice of Yokai. Both are equally credible given the fact that neither can be proven true or false. The Seers universally practiced Dark Magic, and the more devout follow the teachings of Mordred the Perfect. The Seers were revived in 813AC, with the aid of Nostvalian Queen Aria Hirano, half-angel Judeal Loki, and the founder Kokb'ael Kzer-Za. Heirarchy Battle Thrall Those in the rank of Battle Thrall were typically human members of the Seers of Darkness. They were the lowest members, serving as dispensible pawns. They usually were corrupted beyond help; their tainted minds became easy for powerful yokai to manipulate. As result, very few Thralls escaped their low status and worked alongside the yokai. Lord Lords of Darkness were either very powerful and capable humans, or moderately-powerful yokai. They were considered the average member of the organization. War Lord War Lords had proven themselves in battle time and time again. They were a big step up from just a meagre Lord. This rank was reserved for very powerful Yokai. Seer A Seer of Darkness was the highest rank. They were the 'ultimate' Yokai, consisting of very powerful Kaors and elusive "Kaor Lords". They were equal leaders, and lead the organization through a form of twisted democracy. If a fellow Seer did not agree with another, they battled to the death to determine who was right. As result, Seers typically did not live for very long, as Seers were constantly killing eachother. Great Seer An exception was made for exceptionally-powerful yokai. Imperfect Yokai were considered above all other yokai, but still were expected to battle and lead alongside their fellow Seers. Only two Imperfects have ever held this rank. History The organization has existed for several centuries, with the earliest writings and activities dating back to the early 400s and late 300s. The Seers' prime began sometime around the great Occultist Ro'tro's reign of the Tenebris Aurora. The Tenebris and Seers worked closely together, with the lesser yokai doing the humans' bidding and the more powerful ones assisting in many great battles. Ultimately, when the Tenebris Aurora conquered the Order of Light, the Seers fell into an era of historical insignificance for a hundred years. When the great Imperfect Yokai Kzer-Za rose to power, the Seers of Darkness gradually began to play a more active role. The Seers began an operation to spread the knowledge of Darkness and Depravity to all, and served directly as a hand of Kzer-Za in his attempts to enforce his various "doctrines". Many powerful Kaor Lords disapproved of the Imperfect's doctrines, and for many decades there was internal strife. After the dust had settled, Kzer-Za had effectively erradicated the unloyal Seers, and was the last one remaining. He took the title of The ''Seer of Darkness, and prevented any other yokai from attaining the title. Over the coming decades, Kzer-Za singlehandedly led the Seers into ruin. After a grand battle with Eline Sakete and her '''Umbra Mortem', the Seers were completely erradicated, leaving only a handful loyal Yokai. Though virtually no yokai are left, there are very many Battle Thralls to this day. The Great Seer had indoctrinated thousands of fresh souls into the ranks with his great power over weak wills. Mind controlled Thralls proved to serve his word and teachings to this very day, and are commonly known as Cultists. Cultists Remnants of the Seers of Darkness, the Cultists today travel Valmasia spreading the word of Kzer-Za and his might. Very few mind-controlled cultists exist, but the ones that existed before spread their brainwashing to their children, and their families. The majority of Cultists genuinely believe what they preach, despite having the ability to operate with free will. Cultists have not been reported to be naturally violent and cruel, but their affiliation with Darkness may sometimes influence them to do very evil acts. Cultists have been known to murder entire families, and sacrifice the corpses to Kzer-Za in hopes of appeasing him. Goals The Cultists' primary goal is the worship and praise of Darkness. They spread all things vile and unholy, and share the memories of Kzer-Za. They hope that, in the event of Kzer-Za's second coming, they are ready to receive his judgement. The Cultists are aware that every time Kzer-Za has come back from the dead, he was far more powerful than before; they believe that, the next time this happens, he will achieve Perfection. Category:Organization